The Legend of Zelda: The Master of Reality
by Chosen One1
Summary: A teenage girl get suck into her N64 and winds up in Hyrule! She must embark on a journey with Link to save the universe. They'll join up with other video game characters along the way. (Zelda/FFX/FF7/FF8/KH)
1. Nightmares

Disclaimer: Alright! This is my first Zelda fic that I'm putting on this site! Please review! I've got a lot more coming. (And if you're REALLY nice I might make a sequal!)  
  
A pretty girl with long black hair stood in the darkness. But she wasn't alone. There was someone else there. Link could sense it.  
  
A shadowy figure emerged from the shadows behind her. Link couldn't see the face but the girl could. Her green eyes widened in fear. She ran covering her head with her hands, but the shadow chased after her.  
  
She slipped on something and stumbled. But she kept going. She limped as she went. A cold laugh emitted from the shadow man. He walked along after her. She looked like a wounded bird trying to escape from a cat.  
  
The man's hand went to his side. He pulled along silver sword from a sheath and waited.  
  
The girl fell to the ground. She had a look of sheer terror on her face as she looked up at her pursuer. It was then that Link got a good look at the man's face.  
  
He had long silver hair and piercing green eyes that seemed to burn with unspeakable hate. He raised his sword high above the girl and...  
  
...Stabbed her until she was dead.  
  
  
  
Link jolted awake. Sweated poured from his forehead. Who was that girl?  
  
  
"Julia!" A voice yelled. "Get down from there you coward!"  
  
Julia was lying on the roof of her house gazing at the sky. She heard the voice yank her back from her daydreams. She sat up and looked down. A girl with short blond hair and gray eyes looked up at her.  
  
"You chickening out on our little match?" She called smiling. Julia grinned.  
"Not a chance Kate!" She called.  
  
She stood up and did a handspring off the roof and landed perfectly in front of her best friend.  
  
Julia brushed her long black hair out of her green eyes. She smiled smugly at Kate.  
"So which video game are we competing with today?"  
Kate sighed. "Doesn't matter, you'll kick my ass at it no matter what it is."  
"Yes, yes I will." Julia said nodding.  
Ever since an early age Julia seemed to be more gifted than all the other girls in her school. She'd always been smarter and more athletically gifted. She'd also been prettier than the others. Most of the guys at school were crushing on her making the other girls green with envy.  
  
But most of all Julia excelled at video games. She could master a game on the first try. She was so good that her skills had earned her the nickname "Master of Reality".  
  
Little did she realize how much she'd hate that name very soon.  
  
"How about we see who can kill the most Stalfos on The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time?" She suggested.  
"Fine with me." Kate sighed.  
"I'll race you inside!" Julia taunted. Kate smiled and shook her head.  
"You'd beat me at that too."  
Julia laughed and shot ahead leaving her friend in the dust.  
  
Link sighed and entered the throne room. Princess Zelda was waiting. He bowed.  
"Link, my good friend, I need your help."  
"What is it your majesty?" He asked hoping that she didn't have some stupid errand for him to run.  
"There's been a report of Stalfos in the Lost Woods. Could you go check it out?"  
  
"Great," Link muttered as he left the room. "Well, it's better than getting her groceries for her."  
  
  
"YES!" Kate yelled punching the air. "I just killed 50 Stalfos!"  
"Really?" Julia asked, "I'm on my 100th one."  
"I hate you." She moaned.  
"Wanna try to beat me at blitzball?" Julia asked holding up Final Fantasy 10.  
"Nah, you'll just win like you always do." Kate groaned looking away.  
"What's wrong with you?" Julia asked. "I've been beating you at everything since 2nd grade and it's never bothered you before."  
"It's just that..." Kate sighed, "Julia, you're so pretty, smart, and talented and I'm just...not."  
"That isn't true!" Julia cried.  
"You know it's true Julia." Kate sighed, "I just-"  
But at that moment a flash of light erupted from Julia's N64. Kate screamed.  
Julia felt herself being drawn towards the glowing piece of hardware. She grabbed onto her bedroom's carpet and tried to hold on. Her grip weakened. She saw Kate fly off the couch at the machine. She vanished right before she hit it.  
Julia's hand was torn from the carpet. She felt around for something to grab onto. Nothing.  
She was pulled into the light and disappeared. 


	2. A Whole New World

Link sighed and looked around.  
"No Stalfos anywhere." He grumbled, "Zelda was being paranoid again." He sighed and reached into his sheath and pulled out the Master Sword. "And I got this all shined up for nothing." He said looking down at his sword.  
  
Then Link noticed a small flash of light in the sky. He looked up just as a young girl fell on him.  
  
"HEY! GET OFFA ME!" He yelled pushing her off his stomach. He looked at her more closely.  
"She seems to be knocked out." He thought to himself. "I'd better bring her to the castle." He put his fingers in his mouth and whistled.  
A brown horse with a white mane galloped up to him. He reached up and stroked its mane.  
He reached down and turned the girl over. His eyes widened in shock. It was the girl from his dream! But how...  
He sighed and slung her over his horse Epona and rode off towards the castle.  
  
  
Julia's head was spinning. She could hear a cluster of voice twirling through her mind.  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" A boy's voice asked.  
  
"I don't know. What exactly happened to her?" A girl asked.  
  
"I told you before, she fell out of the sky and hit me on the head. I brought her here on Epona."  
  
"Epona?" Julia thought, "Oh boy, I'm in the same room as a Link wannabe. He probably looks nothing like him either."  
  
"How did she get here Zelda?" The boy asked.  
  
"Zelda? Oh god." Julia thought.  
  
She opened her eyes. She could see a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes standing on the other side of the room staring at her. There was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a green tunic sitting in a chair nearby. He was also staring at her.  
  
"QUIT STARING AT ME!" She yelled yanking the blankets of her bed back over her head.  
"Calm down." The girl said gently. Julia lowered the blankets and sighed. She'd know these faces anywhere.  
"You're Link and Zelda right?" She said matter-of-factly.  
Their eyes widened in shock. "How-how did you know that?" Zelda gasped.  
"I know things." Julia said grinning.  
Suddenly Link grabbed her by the front of the shirt and pointed his sword at her throat.  
"Who are you?!" He demanded.  
"I-I-I." Julia stuttered.  
"You're a demon in human form aren't you?" Link snapped, "Ganondorf's minion!"  
"NO!" Julia screamed. "I HATE GANONDORF!"  
"Then who are you? Speak now or I'll take off your head!"  
Julia's mind raced. She was so scared she couldn't think of her name so she said the first one that popped into her head.  
"T-the m-master of r-reality?" She choked.  
  
Silence filled the room. Link's face had gone the color of snow. He released her shirt and looked at her as if she'd just committed some grave sin.  
Zelda had her hand over her mouth in a silent scream.  
  
"LINK! SHE SAID SHE'S THE MASTER OF REALITY!" She cried.  
"It cannot be!" Link whispered in shock. "This little punk...the chosen one?"  
"What?" Julia said frowning. "What are you guys talking about?"  
"I've got to go check the library for something." Zelda whispered as she staggered out of the room. Her eyes were still locked on Julia.  
"That's Zelda for you." Link sighed. "When in doubt go to the library."  
  
Kate slammed down on something hard. Her head was still spinning. She was in a room surrounded by people. A man with long silver hair and golden catlike eyes nudged her with his foot.  
"She's ok!" he yelled.  
Another man with long silver hair that was spiked out in different directions and green eyes pulled out a sword and smiled. "Alright I get to kill it!"  
"Down Sephiroth!" a man with dark skin and short red hair wearing dark armor snapped.  
The man put his sword back and grumbled something about bullshit.  
Kate sat up and looked around. A scream escaped her lips. She recognized the people in the room Ganondorf, Ansem, Sephiroth, and Seymour. These were all villains from her favorite video games.  
"Don't be afraid." Ganondorf said smiling. "Who exactly are you?"  
Kate took a deep breath and explained how she and her friend Julia were sucked into the game. She explained where she and Julia had grown up. She hoped that they could give her some information about her whereabouts but they were quite about it and told her to continue.  
When she said that they were all villains from her favorite video games they silenced her.   
"Your friend Julia, they call her the Master of Reality?" Ansem asked.  
"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Kate choked.  
"It has to do with everything!" Ganondorf snapped. "Come look at this hologram I'll show you where your "friend" is." He motioned toward the large hologram in the middle of the room.  
Kate leaned forward and looked into it. She could see Julia standing and talking to Link and Zelda from another of her favorite games.   
"You see what your so called "friend" went off and did?" Seymour sneered. "Instead of looking for you she just went off and found herself some new companions. Maybe she isn't as loyal and trustworthy like you once thought she was."  
Kate didn't answer. She just stared at the hologram. Numb with horror. Her best friend had turned on her. Right when she needed her the most. Kate slammed her fists on the hologram causing it to flicker and vanish. "The little bitch." She muttered.  
"If you join us then we can help you get back at her. You always said she was more talented than you. This is your chance to become more powerful than her." Ganondorf said.  
"Yes." Kate said smiling evilly. Her gray eyes flickered and became the color of blood.  
It was then Ganondorf noticed her true power. This was no ordinary minion of darkness...this was a vampire princess. 


	3. Reluctant Partners

Julia sat up when Zelda reentered the room. She'd been laying there while Link questioned her about where she was from and how she had gotten there. He'd scoffed at every one of her answers.  
"Do you know what this girl is claiming?" Link sneered. "She claims that she's from another world and that we're characters in a video game...whatever that is."  
"...It is so." Zelda sighed.  
"Your majesty?" Link asked sounding shocked, "This is complete nonsense! Surely this girl is a servant to Ganondorf!"  
"I AM NOT A SERVANT TO GANONDORF!" Julia exploded, "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!"  
"BE QUITE YOU LITTLE DEMON!" Link yelled.  
"She is NOT a demon!" Zelda yelled suddenly causing them both to jump. Zelda looked at Link sternly. "I expected you not to jump to such serious conclusions Link. I'm disappointed in you."  
"Sorry your majesty." Link grumbled.  
"Now Master of Reality," Zelda said calmly, "I will do my best to explain everything to you. Okay?"  
"Quit calling me that! My name is Julia!" Julia snapped.  
"Alright then Julia. There's an old prophecy about how one day a mighty warrior will one day appear in Hyrule from another world. It is said she will have all knowledge of the Hero of Time. She must then go on a quest to 5 other worlds to find the sacred Spirit Stones. Once she has them all she must place them in special pedestals in the temple of the castle of nightmares in order to defeat the council of evil."  
"The council of evil?" Julia asked frowning.  
"My guess is that Ganondorf escaped from the sacred realm and revived more villains from those video games that you spoke of. They probably have your friend Kate too."  
"Well look, as much as I like the thought of risking my life to save your sorry ass I'd rather go home." Julia said firmly.  
"You can't, destiny has chosen you to do this. You can't go home until you've done this."  
"The sooner the better!" Link said eagerly grabbing Julia by the arm and shoving her towards the door. "Bye! Have a nice day! Don't ever come back ok?"  
"Just a minute!" Zelda yelled, "When she goes to each world she'll pick up new guardians to bring with her, STARTING WITH YOU!"  
"WHAT?!" Link yelled. "Do I have to?"  
"Yes!"  
"PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO!" Link pleaded.  
"PLEASE DON'T MAKE HIM GO!" Julia agreed.  
"Enough! Link, you'll go with Julia or I will exile you from Hyrule!" Zelda snapped. Her words left no room for argument.  
"Fine." Link grumbled angrily. "I'll baby-sit the little whiner...but I won't like it."  
"I'm not a child Zelda!" Julia yelled, "I'm 17, same as you! I don't need Link!"  
"I'm afraid I must insist." Zelda sighed, "Now go change your clothes."  
"What's wrong with the ones I'm wearing now?" Julia asked looking down at the red t-shirt and jeans she was wearing.  
"I'm sure in your world those clothes are available everywhere but here they'll make you stick out like a sore thumb. I've laid some clothes out for you in the next room now go change."  
  
"ZELDA?! HAVE YOU TAKEN A GIANT STEP AWAY FROM YOUR SENSES?!" Link yelled when Julia had left the room.  
"No Link," Zelda sighed, "Last time I checked my senses were perfectly intact."  
"That little punk cannot possibly fight!" Link yelled.  
"Maybe, but still...that girl is our only hope."  
"Pah! Doubt it."  
Just then the door to the next room swung open and Julia walked in. Link's mouth dropped open in shock. Julia was wearing an orange-red sleeveless top that had two long blue ribbons hanging off the back with green short-shorts with a black belt. She had orange boots on and there was a samurai sword hanging from a loop in the side of the shorts. She also had black fingerless gloves with a red X on the back of each one. Link had to admit she looked really pretty.  
"What are you staring at?" Julia asked.  
"Nothing." Link grumbled folding his arms and looking away.  
"The first stone is in the temple of time." Zelda said nodding. "Let's go."  
  
Zelda walked up to the front platform of the temple. She waved her hand and a small compartment opened up. Inside was a small green stone. It was about the size of a large marble and had an odd symbol painted on it.  
"Take it." Zelda said nodding to Julia. Julia reached out and took the tiny stone in her hand. It seemed to glow with a brilliant light and Julia could feel warmth inside it as she ran her fingers along the smooth surface.  
"Only Julia can touch the Spirit Stones because of those spells painted on it. So be sure no one else messes with them, the results could be disastrous." Zelda explained. She handed Julia a small drawstring bag. "Keep them in here."  
  
They started out of the temple and out into Hyrule field.  
"You can use the stones to travel between the different worlds. Just look into the stone and concentrate hard and you'll be there." Zelda explained.  
"Come on." Link sighed, "Let's get this over with."  
"Hold on." Zelda interrupted. "I need to talk to Julia about something."  
Link nodded and folded his arms and waited expectantly.  
"Girls only," Julia said waving her hand, "Wait over there."  
Link rolled his eyes and walked over to the left. After about five minutes Julia came back. But she seemed upset about something.  
"What's wrong?" Link asked frowning.  
"Hmm? Oh! Nothing! Let's go." Julia said quickly.  
"Good luck to both of you. Be careful. And try not to fight." Zelda said with a weak smile.  
"Don't push your luck." Link grumbled. Julia looked into the stone. She could see the faint outline of a place in the center of the stone. Suddenly there was a whirring sound as both she and Link vanished. 


	4. To Spira We Go!

Julia felt herself slam down on something hard. She felt something heavy land on top of her.  
"Get offa me Link!" She yelled shoving him off. She heard a loud splash. She looked around. She was on some kind of pier. She had just pushed Link into the water. He burst out of the water coughing.  
"Stupid bitch." He grumbled pulling himself out.  
"Don't call me a bitch!" She yelled. She shoved him back into the water. Julia stood up and brushed her raven-black hair out of her eyes.  
"Where are we?" She sighed.  
"How the hell should I know?" Link snapped hoisting himself back onto the pier, sopping wet. "I've never been here before!" Link shook his head back and forth like a dog, spraying water all over Julia.  
"Watch it!" She yelled shielding her face.  
"Oh quit whining!" Link snapped smoothing out his shaggy blond hair, "Honestly! Me, the great Hero of Time, has been reduced to babysitting!"  
"Oh shut up!" Julia grumbled. Then she glanced to the side and gasped.  
"I KNOW WHERE WE ARE!" She cried. She pointed at a ship in a nearby dock. It had the words 'S.S. Luca' painted on the side.  
"So where are we?" Link asked.  
"We're in Spira from Final Fantasy 10!" Julia cried excitedly. "And I have a pretty good idea of who my next guardians are!"  
She walked up to someone standing near the ship.  
"Excuse me, but when does this ship leave for Besaid Island?"  
"In about five minutes." The man responded.  
"Where the hell is Besaid Island??" Link asked coming up behind Julia.  
The man looked at him and smirked.  
"Oh I get it. You're going on a boat ride with your girlfriend."  
"WHAT?!" Both Link and Julia yelled.  
"Girlfriend?" The man said frowning, "It means..."  
"I know what it means!" Link yelled grabbing him by the front of the shirt. "But you're way off base! The day that I have any romantic interest in Julia is the day I've lost mind!"  
"Yeah!" Julia shouted, "He's only my bodyguard! I can't stand him!"  
"Oh okay." The man gulped, "I'm sorry, I saw you arguing on the pier and I just assumed..."  
"Well guess what?" Link snapped, "You assumed wrong."  
  
Link sat on the wooden beam of the ship that the sails hung from. The salty sea air blew through his hair. The stars glistened in the night sky.  
"That stupid girl," He grumbled, "Me, her boyfriend? What kind of moron would think that?"  
Suddenly Link stuck his hand out behind him and caught an object that he had sensed whizzing towards him. He looked at it.  
"An apple?" He said frowning.  
"That's part of your share." A voice called.  
Link looked down. He could see Julia standing on the deck below holding a bag of food.  
"What's with all that food?" Link asked.  
"Zelda gave it to me as provisions for the trip. Come on down, we'll share it!"  
Link would have rather drunk poison. But he was too hungry to protest. He jumped down to the deck. Julia sat down against the central pole of the ship and munched on another apple. Link did the same. Julia kept staring at him.  
"What are you scheming you little brat?" Link snapped.  
"Nothing..." Julia sighed, "It's just...you...really hate me...don't you?"  
Link glared at her. "You make me retch!"  
"Listen you...like it or not, we're stuck on this trip together." She gave him a pleading look. "So, could we just try to be a little friendlier to each other? Please?"  
Link scoffed. "Yeah right. I've got a better idea."  
"What?"  
"Just leave me alone."  
Julia stared at him. "Leave you alone?" She said softly.  
"Yeah. Just don't say anything to me until this quest is over ok? Cause I just can't stand talking to you."  
"You can't stand me huh?" She said glaring at him. "Well you know what I think?" She looked at him so closely that their faces were practically touching.  
"What?" Link asked looking into her eyes.  
"I think...I HATE YOUR GUTS!" She screamed suddenly. She shoved him hard and stormed off in anger.  
"And THEY'RE going to work together?" Ansem scoffed. "This'll be easier than we all thought!"  
Him and the other villains were in the same place as before watching the scene in that hologram from before.  
"Don't underestimate Julia." A voice hissed. Kate emerged from the shadows. She was wearing a long black sleeveless cape and a sleeveless top. She wore a black skirt and black boots that went up to her knees. Her fangs poked out from her lips.  
"Pah!" Sephiroth laughed, "You may be a vampire princess but you don't know everything!"  
"No,but I do know Julia and...HAIR!" Kate screamed suddenly. She pointed at Sephiroth's silver hair.  
"YOU COULD KILL SOMEONE WITH THAT HAIR!" She screamed in terror.  
"Are you done yet?" Sephiroth said coldly.  
"Yes..." Kate whimpered. Suddenly she pulled out a stick and started poking his hair.  
"GO POKE SEYMOUR'S HAIR!" Sephiroth cried, "He likes it!"  
"No I don't you liar!" Seymour shouted.  
"Enough!" Ganondorf roared, "KATE STOP POKING SEPHIROTH NOW!"  
Kate lowered the stick and glared at Ganondorf.  
"Seymour, I believe they're in your world now." Ganondorf said folding his arms.  
"Yes..."  
"Deal with them."  
Seymour's eyes lit up. "It will be a pleasure to destroy them Ganondorf." He vanished.  
"Why him?!" Kate shouted. "I can deal with them!"  
"Not yet you can." Ganondorf snapped, "That Link boy handles his sword like it's a part of him. I should know." He smiled wickedly. "Don't worry my young friend. Julia will still die by your hand, it's only Link that I want dead immediately."  
"Still, I'm going to go make sure that Seymour doesn't screw this job up." Kate muttered. With that she vanished. 


	5. First Attack!

The next day the ship came to a small tropical island.  
"So this is Besaid Island…" Link thought to himself.  
"Hey Link!" Julia called coming up behind him.  
"Hmm?" He asked not taking his eyes off the island drawing ever closer.  
"Beautiful place isn't it?" Julia said smiling.  
"Yeah I guess." Link sighed.  
"I mean, I've seen it before when I played Final Fantasy 10 but that's nothing compared to really seeing it. I can't wait to check it out!"  
Link glared at her. "This isn't a vacation you know. We're here on official business."  
Julia narrowed her eyes. "Ya know, I'll be so glad when I've met my new guardians."  
"How come?"  
"Then I'll have someone to talk to besides you!" She yelled.  
  
The ship came to a stop. Julia and Link hopped off.  
"Where do we go now?" Link asked.  
"That way." Julia said pointing. "There's a small river we have to swim down, you up for it?" He smiled.  
"Up for it? Of course I'm up for it!"  
"Then let's go!" Julia cried running forward and plunging headfirst into the water.  
Link followed her. They swam up the stream completely unaware of two eyes watching them.  
"So, they think this'll be a simple walk in the park?" Seymour sneered under his breath, "We'll see about that."  
He waved his hand and vanished.  
At that moment Julia felt something grab her foot. She gave one shriek of terror before she was yanked under the surface of the water.  
"What the hell?!" Link yelled. He dove under the surface and swam after her.  
  
He could see a huge octopus-like creature under the water. It had tentacles sticking out of its side and one of them and Julia in it. She was gasping for breath and her eyes were full of terror.  
"Don't you dare faint on me, you stupid girl!" He yelled. He pulled his sword out of its sheath and swam towards the monster. He sliced the tentacle holding Julia clean off. The monster roared in pain.  
"L-Link…" Julia gasped weakly. She was floating limply towards the bottom of the river. Link swooped down and caught her around the waist. He swam towards the surface and set her down on the shore. He staggered out too. Both of them were gasping for air.  
  
"Watch yourself next time!" Link shouted.  
"I'm sorry…" Julia said timidly.  
She looked up at him. He blushed and turned away so she couldn't see how red his face had become.  
"D-Don't be," He said quickly, "I mean it's not like I was worried about you or anything, I was just concerned about the spirit stone, that's all."  
"That's what I mean," Julia gulped, "I think that when that monster grabbed me it stole the bag I was keeping the stone in."  
Link's face transformed from his blushing one to a look of rage.  
"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?! WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT BACK?!"  
"It had its tentacles wrapped around me! I couldn't even breathe!"  
"You're not good for anything, are you?" Link snapped bitterly. He stood up.  
"Never mind! I'll go get it back! You wait here and hide!" He plunged back into the water with his sword in hand.  
  
The creature was still down there much to Link's relief. Red blood spurted from the stump that had once been its tentacle. He could see a small drawstring bag wrapped tightly in one of its claws.  
"GIVE THAT BACK!" He yelled. He reached for it but the creature shot spikes out of its side. One of them hit him in the shoulder.  
"You're going to die for that one!" He yelled pulling the spike out of his arm. He lunged for it but the creature was faster. A single tentacle shot out and grabbed him. The Master Sword fell to the bottom of the river. The tentacle began squeezing him so hard that he thought his lungs would burst. His vision was getting cloudy.  
  
Suddenly he was free. The tentacle had been chopped off. Link looked up and saw Julia swimming at the monster with her sword in hand.  
"I TOLD YOU TO HIDE! NOT DRAW ATTENTION TO YOURSELF!" Link shouted. Then Julia plunged her sword into the monster's brain. It roared in pain and fell over dead. Link quickly grabbed his sword and swam to the surface. Julia followed him.  
  
Both of them climbed out onto the shore. Julia squeezed the water from her black hair and sighed.  
"Good thing I've had experience with a sword before."  
Link stared at her. "You have?"  
"Well, in video games I mean."  
Suddenly Link sank to his knees clutching the wound on his shoulder.  
"Link! That gash on your arm! It only happened because that creature grabbed me first!"  
"It-It's no big deal," He gasped wincing in pain, "What happened to the spirit stone?"  
"It's here." Julia said holding up the bag. "I wonder how long it will take to find the rest of them."  
"Julia, let's go find your new guardians."  
"Huh?" Julia said staring at him in amazement.  
"What?"  
"You never said my name before." Julia whispered.  
"Yeah? So what?" Link snapped.  
"I think its because you like me more now." Julia said smiling.  
"Don't get excited," Link scoffed, " I still think you're pretty useless!"  
Julia glared at him and put her hands on her hips. "Remind me next time not to save you!" She yelled slapping him on the shoulder.  
Unfortunately she forgot about his injury. He cried out and fell to the ground in pain.  
"IF IT HURT SO MUCH YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING!" Julia yelled.  
"LE-LEAVE ME ALONE!" Link wailed.  
  
As they walked off towards Besaid village they were once again unaware of someone watching them.  
"Who would've guessed that little girl could defeat one of my monsters?" Seymour grumbled.  
"She's beaten them before in Final Fantasy 10, why not now?" A voice sneered. Kate appeared behind him.  
"Get out of my sight you little brat! I can handle this!" Seymour snapped.  
"Very well." Kate sighed, "Fight all you want, but just remember this. I will be the one to kill them not you."  
With that she vanished. 


	6. Writer's Block Intermission

INTERMISSION TIME!  
  
SOOOO sorry for not updating in awhile. I've had a major case of writer's block so please bear with me. Send some ideas in a review please! Don't worry it WILL continue! 


	7. New Guardians

Disclaimer: Super sorry about the wait! I finally got over my writers block and the story will continue! Yeah!  
  
I've also decided which video game characters will be in the fic. Since I haven't finished playing FF8 I decided not to add any of the characters from it to the fic.  
From FFX  
  
Tidus  
Yuna  
Wakka  
Lulu  
Rikku  
  
From FF7  
  
Cloud  
Tifa  
  
KH  
  
Sora  
Riku  
  
Link and Julia finally reached Besaid village. Julia smiled.  
"Now let me do all the talking. I know the customs of this world so we won't stand out."  
"Whatever." Link sighed. Julia walked over to one villager and did one of those weird bows from Final Fantasy 10.  
"Excuse me, but could you tell me and my bodyguard where we would find Lady Yuna and her guardians?"  
"She would be around the beach at this time." The woman told her.  
"Thank you."  
  
Julia walked down the down beach. Link followed her with his hands folded behind his head.  
"Where is she?" Link sighed looking around.  
"Give me a minute." Julia snapped.  
"YOU'VE HAD FIVE MINUTES! NOW WHERE IS SHE?!"  
"Hey, how come you hate me so much?"  
Link was stunned by that question. He couldn't come up with an answer.  
"I get it." Julia said grinning, "You don't hate me do you?"  
Link glared at her. "Of course I do!"  
"What are you two yelling about?" A voice called.  
A girl with light brown hair wearing summoner's clothes came towards them. In her right hand she held a staff.  
"Now what?" Link snapped. Julia however recognized her immediately.  
"You're Lady Yuna right?" She asked hopefully.  
"Yes I am." The girl said nodding.  
"That's great!" Julia cried, "I'm so glad we finally found you!"  
"Uh...should I know either of you?"  
"And why haven't I said anything yet?" Link asked.  
"My name is Julia, this is my bodyguard Link. I need to speak with you and your guardians Wakka and Lulu right away!"  
"Can you please tell me what this is all about?"  
"I will. Once you bring them."  
  
After Yuna got Wakka and Lulu and introduced them to Link and Julia, Julia explained the whole story to them. Needless to say they were pretty stunned about all this  
"I can't believe this," Wakka sighed.  
I told you.  
"I was as shocked as you are when I found out. But its true." Julia sighed, "But we really need your help. Will you become my guardians and help Link protect me during the quest?"  
Yuna smiled. "Well I'm not used to guarding someone. It's usually someone guarding ME. But yes. Of course we'll help you."  
"That's great!" Julia said grinning.  
"Yeah, nice to meet you guys." Link said nodding. "So, any ideas where the next spirit stone might be?"  
Yuna opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by a cry for help.  
"LADY YUNA!"  
The same woman who had given Julia directions came running down from the village towards the beach.  
"What's wrong?" Lulu asked standing up.  
"There's been an attack on the village!"  
The color drained from Yuna's face. Julia stepped forward.  
"Was it a fiend?" The woman shook her head.  
"No. It was a very intelligent demon."  
"How can you tell?" Link asked.  
"EACH AND EVERYONE OF THE VICTIMS HAD FANG MARKS ON THEIR NECKS!" 


	8. Sending

Disclaimer: Sorry about the lack of chapter uploads. The people responsible have been sacked.  
  
They bolted back to the village. Sure enough there were corpse everywhere. Each one had two small fang marks on the throat.  
  
"I haven't seen this kind of destruction since we defeated Sin." Lulu gagged. Link gave her a blank stare.  
  
"Sin?"  
  
"We'll explain everything later." Yuna sighed. "Right now we need to perform a sending."  
  
"Sending?"  
  
"It means to send the souls of the dead to the farplane. If the souls are not sent then the people become monsters or vengeful ghosts." Julia explained calmly.  
  
"Oh NOW I get it." Link said nodding, "This world is kind of confusing."  
  
Yuna lifted her staff and started to dance gracefully. As she did so, the souls rose from the dead bodies and drifted off into the sky.  
  
Meanwhile Kate watched the sending from the high branches of a tree. She ran her tongue along her razor-sharp fangs, lapping up the last drops of blood that clung to them. Those weak villagers had been a tasty appetizer. A pity that Julia and her pathetic guardians had come so soon…but she knew Julia would rush to help and she would be lured back to the village and right into the trap that Seymour had set. She sat down on the branch with her legs hanging over the side. She waited anxiously.  
  
Back on the ground, Link was keeping his eyes open for danger. Suddenly he noticed a wolf demon materialize near Yuna. He couldn't let it stop her, it would destroy any hope those poor people had left! He silently began to pull the Master Sword from its sheath. He didn't what to alarm Yuna and have her stop the sending. He nodded towards Wakka and Lulu. Wakka pulled out his spike-covered blitzball and Lulu pulled her enchanted Moogle doll. Julia saw what was happening and drew her sword.  
  
Link mouthed the words 'One, two, three…'  
  
"DIE DEMON!" Link roared swinging the Master Sword suddenly and wiping the demon out just as the sending ended.  
  
Yuna's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"I know," Link said nodding, "I'm really something, huh?"  
  
But she was looking right past him at a fiend that had appeared behind him.  
  
"LINK WATCH OUT!" Julia screamed. But she was too late. A clawed hand swiped across his face and blew him back. He heard Julia scream in horror. Link lay on the ground in pain. He reached up and felt his face. He looked at his hand, which was now covered in blood from three claw marks on the side of his face.  
  
The fiend stepped forward again and raised its hand to deliver the finishing blow. With lightening-quick reflexes that ran through his blood, Link produced the mirror shield and used it to reflect light from the sun overhead right into the monsters eyes. It roared in pain. Link used this opportunity to spring to his feet and take the creature's head off with one blow from the Master Sword.  
  
"That was okay." A voice from behind stated, "But you can't handle the next wave coming. Perhaps I can be of some assistance?"  
  
Link spun around. A boy that looked about 17 with shaggy blond hair and blue eyes wearing an odd outfit had come up behind him. He held a blue sword with spikes on the tip in his right hand.  
  
Link pointed the Master Sword at the boy.  
  
"Just who the hell are you?!"  
  
Yuna bolted past Link towards the boy. She wore a look of shock.  
  
"Oh my god! TIDUS?!"  
  
Authors Comments: HAHA! CLIFFHANGER! *gets really cold stares from readers* EEP! Sorry! More soon! 


End file.
